1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal connected to a digital network such as an ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network) and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
An ISDN has the advantages of permitting communication of high quality, for example, withstanding noise and crosstalk and easily performing communication processing because of a strong affinity for a computer. Accordingly, the ISDN can be utilized for communication of not only voice or speech but also various data including image data.
It is considered that an image is displayed on a display device, and a conversation is carried out while watching the display screen of the display device, during communication of image data using the ISDN. In this case, it is desirable that a pointer can be displayed on the display screen because it is possible to carry on a conversation while viewing the pointer displayed and confirming the position designated by the pointer.